halofandomcom-20200222-history
M7057/Defoliant Projector
Description The M7057/DP is a standard chemical flamethrower, which projects and ignites a stream of a volatile, semi-liquid fuel. Flamethrowers are cumbersome and relatively difficult to use (psychologically as well as mechanically). It appeared in the multiplayer of Halo PC and Halo 3. The Halo 3 version of the M7057 varies slightly from it’s first appearance in Halo Custom Edition, with the nozzle being much wider and shorter.It also poses a threat to vehicles and should it be able to hit it enough the behicle will be destroyed with ease. .]] For those who have grown fond of the bubble shield, O'Connor confirmed that the gadget will provide safe haven from fire. "It will wash over the shield". It will actually burn on the surface of the shield.The flamethrower does come at a bit of a cost. The bursts last just three seconds and you'll need to pump the trigger once a burst dries out. The M7057 is in the Support Weapons category, like the Missile Pod. That means you'll be controlling it in a third-person view and will move slowly. Observations Referring to the M7057/DP as a weapon is a bit of a misnomer as the dee pea in its nomenclature indicate that it is a defoliant projector—to be used to rapidly clear away heavy foliage for in-theater construction projects and to destroy new or persistent growth from emplaced and/or hardened military assets. That having been said; despite being all but obsolete militarily, its effectiveness as a psychological weapon is undeniable—unfortunately the psychological effect is a double-edged sword. Disadvantages Several things counterbalance the Flamethrower's high damage rate. First, it reloads slowly and is subject to overheating. Second, ammunition is often unavailable. And third, the Flamethrower can damage its own user if one walks into the trail of flame left behind by the weapon. This lets the enemy run away while stopping the user from giving chase. If used at a distance, the Flamethrower takes longer to kill an enemy and might not even damage them. Finally, the Flamethrower is very rare. There are only one or two of them per map. Moving also affects the damage put out by the flamethrower. If you move forward while firing, the flame will be more damaging, but when moving backwards, the flame does about the same as an assault rifle. Therefore, while using this weapon in combat, your movement options are limited. Influences The Defoliant Projector Flamethrower was inspired by a similar flamethrower from the Marathon series. The shark-like decal on it is borrowed from the game as well. In Marathon, however, it is featured on the rocket launcher. The Defoliant Projector's number, 7057, is a alpha-numeric callback to the Weapon from Marathon's name, the TOZT. There is also a high chance it was influenced by the flamethrower from the Aliens movies, as was the assault rifle. Defoliating usage Due to the weapon's name, it may be used as a way of clearing vegetation. A defoliant is a chemical sprayed or dusted onto plants to make there leaves fall off, and effectively kills them. The M7057 would distribute the defoliant (although it would be burning) over shrubs, bushes, and small trees that would impede a force's way, clearing a thick jungle path or burning an area where they could then set up camp, unimpeded by overgrowth. "Defoliant" may also simply refer to the fuel's effect on vegetation, but not actually describe the chemical properties of said fuel. Multiplayer Role Using the Flamethrower in small spaces or in groups of enemies works best, and the trail of flame blinds snipers by producing a temporary smokescreen. It is especially effective if used to retreat by running backwards away from an enemy to leave a trail of flame, deterring would-be pursuers from giving chase to a wall of fire. This weapon can also take out groups of people in vehicles, provided they are close and moving relatively slowly. Effective uses include infiltrating an enemy base and defending the flag in CTF. It is also a very good ambush weapon, as it does a lot of damage in a short amount of time. Trivia *The Flamethrower's number designation,7057, can be translated from "number speak", and it means the TOST. It may be a reference to the Marathon Flame Thrower, which was named the TOZT-7, or it simply relates to the flamethrower's function, to toast things. *In the cutscene of the level Keyes, where the Master Chief retrieves Captain Keyes' neural implants, the Master Chief was meant to burn Keyes' skull out of the Brain Form and retrieve the implants. However the burnt skull was said to be too gruesome to put into the game, so the flamethrower was removed.Art Of Halo - pg. 140 *Those who played Halo 2's campaign should recall the comment made by an Elite ally during the mission to a Forerunner facility around Threshold: "We should have brought weapons to burn these bodies. Every one is a vessel for Flood." *Recently, someone modded the Halo 3 Beta to look for bits and pieces of data. http://forums.halomods.com/viewtopic.php?t=59697&start=20&sid=06afd277cace799477d942ae595d7041 This has been removed to avoid Bungie conflict. But a number of tags were discovered. One of them being a reference to "picking up" the Flamethrower, and another as an "incinerator" medal or achievement. Sources Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons